1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are directed to an improved pocket door assembly. More particular, the embodiments of the invention are directed to a pocket door assembly that may use a standard doorknob to facilitate opening and closing of the door.
2. Background of the Invention
A “pocket door” is a door that may be used within homes and offices that, rather than swinging on a hinge, slides or translates along an upper rail. In a closed position, a pocket door obstructs a doorway. In order to open a pocket door, the door itself slides into a “pocket” within walls immediately adjacent to the doorway. Pocket doors may be used in locations where it is disadvantageous for the door to swing.
FIG. 1 shows a related art pocket door assembly as it may be received from a manufacturer, with the door 40 in its fully open or retracted position. To close the related art door, the door 40 may be pushed into the pocket, where a spring biases the door out such that the door itself may be grabbed and pulled toward a closed position. Alternatively in the related art, a latch mechanism 42 may be used, at least initially, to pull the door from the retracted position.
FIG. 2, taken substantially along line 2—2 of FIG. 1, illustrates one possible construction of a frame of a related art pocket door assembly. In particular, this portion of the frame may comprise vertical lumber members 44 and 46, which may span the entire height of the frame assembly. Steel channels 48, 50 may be attached to the vertical lumber members 44 and 46 respectively, and it is within these channels 48, 50 that horizontal lumber cross members 52, 54, 56 and 58 (see FIG. 1) may attach. After installation of the pocket door assembly, sheet rock may be placed on top of the horizontal members 52, 54, 56 and 58, and pressed into the shoulder area 60. Thereafter, decorative trim may be attached to the vertical members 44 and 46, such as by the use of finishing nails. U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,645 to Johnston describes another possible construction of the frame portion of the pocket door assembly that may comprise use of metal channels within which pieces of lumber may be inserted.
Regardless of the particular construction of the frame, the door 40 in each of these related art devices is designed and constructed to slide fully within the pocket created by the frame. Because of this construction, it is not possible to have a doorknob or handle mechanism extending in a direction perpendicular to a plane defined by the door, as may be used on doors that rotate about a hinge assembly. Some pocket doors may attempt to implement door locks, but the lock mechanisms, because of the limited space between the door and the vertical members, are difficult to operate, at best.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a pocket door assembly design that overcomes these and other problems.